Recuerdo de miedo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Yamato y Konata acampan para descansar antes de continuar su rumbo a cumplir una misión, y durante la acampada Konata le cuenta a Naruto sobre una misión que tuvo en que se vio frente nada menos que a Orochimaru y su diabólico nuevo genjutsu. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Aquí les traigo otro crossover, a ver qué opinan los lectores. Lucky Star y Naruto son de sus respectivos creadores, y ninguno de ellos soy yo XD.

 **Recuerdo de miedo**

Un equipo de cuatro shinobis de Konoha conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Konata Izumi, Sakura Haruno y el capitán Yamato había decidido montar unas tiendas de campaña para pasar la noche en un bosque que tenían que atravesar para el cumplimiento de una misión. Los cuatro ninjas se entretuvieron bastante durante el tiempo que aprovecharon para cenar, la misión que les tocaba no se veía muy difícil de conseguir, por lo que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para hacer algo que les permitiera animarse y entretenerse esa noche.

Sakura aporta su parte para esa noche con una baraja y los cuatro shinobis empiezan a jugar póquer durante casi dos horas. El siguiente aporte es de Yamato y consistía en un juego de adivinanzas que resultó incluso más divertido que el juego de póquer. Konata da lo suyo en una competencia de consolas de videojuegos conectadas, y obviamente la peliazul avasalla a todos con su habilidad y su velocidad con los dedos. La última actividad la tuvo que proponer Naruto, y resultó ser que para terminar esa noche de "campamento" contarían historias alrededor de la fogata, a lo que Yamato y las kunoichis aceptaron gustosamente.

-Muy bien, yo empiezo-dattebayo- Naruto se acomoda y empieza con su relato.

-No creo que tu historia sea la gran cosa- se burla Sakura para impulsar a Naruto a esforzarse con su historia.

-¡Ya verás que mi historia será la mejor de todas, Sakura-chan!- Sakura y Konata empiezan a reírse, provocando aún más al rubio.

-Sólo cuéntalo o me voy a dormir, Naruto- urge Yamato empezando a dar cabezadas de sueño.

La historia de Naruto consiste en una aventura que había tenido tiempo atrás, cuando tuvo que buscar nuevamente a su feroz rival Condor el avestruz, pero su relato resulta muy aburrido para el gusto de Sakura y Yamato, quienes caen dormidos a la mitad y el rubio ni siquiera los había notado desplomarse inconscientes. Sólo Konata permanece despierta, pero su caso fue porque prefirió sacar su GameBoy Color y distraerse con algo mientras Naruto seguía contando. Al final de su relato, Naruto se da cuenta que nadie le prestó atención y se enfadó mucho.

-¿¡PORQUÉ NADIE QUIERE ESCUCHAR MI HISTORIA-DATTEBAYO!?

-Oh, no me dí cuenta de cuándo terminaste- Konata guarda su cónsola y se quita unos tapones de los oídos-. Tu historia fue realmente interesante, tú buscando a Sasuke y él alejándose como si apestaras y eso...

-Yo nunca mencioné a Sasuke en todo mi relato-dattebayo- interrumpe Naruto, y Konata queda de piedra por su error.

-Ehhh... Bueno, supongo que es mi turno para contar algo que valga la pena- Konata se aclara la garganta y Naruto pone gesto de aburrimiento, pero más por desquite que por otra cosa-. Te voy a contar sobre una misión que tuve en que me ví ante nada menos que ante Orochimaru...

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad te enfrentaste a Orochimaru, Konata?

-Por supuesto que sí, Naruto-kun- Konata saca de su saco de dormir un cartón de jugo con su pajita incorporada-. Fue incluso antes del incidente de los exámenes chuunin. Esto fue lo que pasó...

* * *

 **Flashback**

Konata estaba profundamente dormida abrazada a su almohada favorita (una almohada a la que llamaba Kagamin XD), cuando un golpeteo suena en la ventana y eso logra despertar a la otaku. Konata se levanta, no sin antes comprobar que tenía algo de ropa puesta, y entonces abre la ventana para averiguar quién era. Era un ANBU quien había llegado para enviarle a Konata un mensaje muy importante.

-Konata-san, hokage-sama espera por usted para una misión muy importante- anuncia el ANBU con toda naturalidad.

-Dile que en cinco minutos estoy allá. Gracias por avisarme.

El ANBU hace una reverencia y se desaparece, mientras tanto Konata se pone su uniforme de jonin y utiliza un jutsu de clonación.

-No creo poder tardarme mucho tiempo- dice Konata a su clon-, así que te dejo la tarea de hacer el desayuno mientras recibo mi misión. Estaré aquí pronto para preparar mi equipaje, y recuerda ponerle ración doble de chocolate al plato de Kagamin.

-Entendido- la otra Konata saluda al estilo militar mientras la verdadera ya se iba por la ventana-. Muy bien, a trabajar. Aunque eso no signifique que no me aproveche de Kagami-sama mientras espero a que esté listo el desayuno. Jejejeje.

* * *

 **Mansión del hokage**

Konata llega sin atraso alguno y va directamente a verse con Hiruzen. El tercer hokage se encontraba en su oficina revisando todos los documentos y clasificando las distintas misiones que estaban llegando. Konata llega y se presenta de una manera algo dramática.

-¡Izumi Konata lista para ir a la mortal batalla, hokage-sama!- dice con su pose a lo Brigada S.O.S.

-Buenos días, Konata- saluda Hiruzen con educación- ¿Cómo has dormido?

-La verdad es que no muy bien- admite Konata pasando sus manos detrás de su cabeza-. Kagamin no me dejó dormir con todas esas muestras de amor que me dio. No bromeaba cuando en la cena me dijo que estaba muy exc...

-Ejem, eso no fue lo que quise decir, Konata- interrumpe Hiruzen con algo de rubor en su rostro-. Pero ahora vamos al grano. Tienes una misión de clase S, y además requerirás de un equipo para dirigirte al lugar...

-¿A dónde debo ir?

-Tu misión- prosigue Hiruzen como si Konata no lo hubiese interrumpido- consiste en infiltrarte en uno de los escondites de Orochimaru y rescatar a varias personas que han desaparecido en los últimos días en una aldea en el país de los osos. Tendrás que partir esta tarde y además necesitas del mejor equipo posible para salir bien de esta misión, Konata.

-En ese caso creo que tengo al equipo ideal, hokage-sama- Konata alza alegre su pulgar y ríe confiada-. Casualmente Tsukasa y Miyuki-san se encuentran en el restaurante de Ichiraku, y además Kagamin se siente algo aburrida porque las misiones que nos han tocado últimamente han sido demasiado fáciles.

-Bueno, te espero a la una de la tarde.

Konata se retira de allí y ya tenía en mente a quién iba a ver primero.

* * *

 **Restaurante Ichiraku**

Dicho y hecho, Miyuki y Tsukasa desayunaban tranquilamente en lo que creían que sería su día libre, cuando llegó Konata y se hizo notar con un grito.

-¡TENEMOS MISIÓN, CHICAS!

Tsukasa de la impresión acabó tirando al suelo su plato que aún estaba lleno, y Miyuki casi se ahoga con su primer bocado, a lo que Ayane tuvo que ayudarla a escupir los fideos que se le habían atorado. Konata sólo reía algo nerviosa.

-¡BUAHHHHHH! ¡Hiciste que botara toda mi comida, Kona-chaaaan!- a todos los que estaban comiendo les sale una gota en la cabeza, preguntándose cómo alguien como Tsukasa se había convertido en jonin.

-Oops, lo siento- Konata se rasca la nuca y se sonroja un poco.

Ayane se encarga de limpiar toda la comida regada y recoger los pedazos del plato, aunque Konata por solidaridad se ofrece para ayudar a Ayane. Tsukasa continúa llorando hasta que Teuchi le sirve un nuevo plato y finalmente puede comer, y no sería sino hasta después que Konata le habla a sus amigas sobre la misión.

* * *

 **Casa de Konata y Kagami**

-He vueltoooooo- caturrea Konata con una orden para llevar de ramen.

-¿Para qué traes más comida, Konata?- se queja Kagami con cara de no querer más- Tu clon no ha dejado de llenarme la boca desde que me levanté, no he dejado de comer para nada y ya estoy muy llena.

-Oops, es que eso mas o menos fue lo que le indiqué a mi copia, y es que te ves tan feliz cuando tienes el estómago lleno que pensé que no te importaría...

-¡Pero no hace falta que me rellenes como a un pavo navideño! Cualquiera diría que me quisieras hacerme al horno...

-Mmmm, Kagamin al horno... Eso no suena tan mal- Kagami se sonroja y decide no decir nada más-. Bueno, si mi pavita al horno no va a querer, entonces yo sí comeré- Konata deshace su jutsu de clonación y se dedica a comer la ración de ramen.

-Por cierto, Konata- dice Kagami al cabo de un rato-, ¿qué misión te ha dado el tercero?

-Eso te lo diré cuando salgamos, pero te adelanto que esta vez no se tratará de nada aburrido.

* * *

 **Entrada de la aldea**

Konata y el equipo que conformó estaba en la hora justa ante Hiruzen, quien daba mayores detalles sobre la misión que debían cumplir. Tsukasa se asusta cuando escucha la parte de las personas desaparecidas, y además el tercer hokage les informa sobre la posible existencia de un nuevo genjutsu que surgiría producto de las investigaciones clandestinas de Orochimaru.

-...Así que les advierto que tengan mucho cuidado. Orochimaru ha asesinado al último escuadrón que había enviado, y las envío a ustedes porque confío plenamente que serán capaces de sobrellevar esta situación, aunque por seguridad un escuadrón será enviado más tarde para ayudarlas en caso de ser necesario.

-Espero que no se tarden mucho- opina Tsukasa tratando de no parecer exigente-. Orochimaru es muy fuerte y no sé si podamos con él si nos atrapa.

-Prometemos que cumpliremos a cabalidad la misión, hokage-sama- dice Miyuki haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Ahora sí, chicas! ¡A la aventura!- Konata es la primera en salir de la aldea.

Hiruzen se despide de las chicas con un gesto de mano, deseándoles suerte para la peligrosa misión a la que se estaban encaminando.

* * *

 **Escondite de Orochimaru**

Luego de dos días de ardua busqueda e investigación (y de paradas en casi todos los árcades que Konata vio en el camino), las Lucky Stars encontraron el cuartel donde estaban siendo llevadas las personas desaparecidas. Tsukasa temblaba de miedo al igual que Miyuki, en cambio Kagami miraba con seriedad la entrada y Konata parecía muy segura de sí misma, como si ya tuviera en el bolsillo aquella misión.

-¿E-e-e-estás segura que sandaime-sama dijo que era Orochimaru a quien debemos investigar, Kona-chan?- pregunta Tsukasa dando dos pasos hacia atrás- ¿No habrá dicho en realidad que investigáramos a algún niño revoltoso que se llame parecido?

-Estoy completamente segura que es al malo maloso de Orochimaru a quien debemos espiar, y si por casualidad tenemos la oportunidad también debemos capturarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Tsukasa?- la gemela menor negó con pesar- Bien, ahora debemos disfrazarnos para pasar desapercibidas...

-Pero lo primero debería ser tratar de estudiar los movimientos de los custodios de este escondite. No podemos sencillamente portar las mismas ropas que ellos y entrar a lo bruto esperando por un milagro- interrumpe Kagami con gran tino.

Antes que Konata pudiera rebatir a lo otaku (como siempre) lo que le decía a su esposa las cuatro chicas son rodeadas sin previo aviso por nunekin que estaban al servicio del malévolo Orochimaru. Tsukasa casi acaba mojándose encima del susto, pero de alguna manera se preparó a gran velocidad para hacerle frente a los enemigos. Miyuki también se siente asustada pero no a tales extremos y también se prepara para la inminente pelea. Kagami y Konata en cambio estaban en guardia desde el principio y son las primeras en responder cuando los primeros enemigos lanzan sus ataques. Al principio la pelea resulta ser una serie de ataques y contraataques con armas que eran lanzadas en dirección del enemigo, kunais y shurikens chocan una y otra vez y Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki no tenían tregua. Logran herir de manera importante a la mitad de los nunekin, pero los números seguían siendo aplastantes y ninguna de las kunoichis podía hacer algún jutsu por no contar con un segundo al menos para hacer sellos de mano, así que recurren a la táctica de imbuir con chakra sus armas para darle más poder, pero nuevamente los enemigos se habían puesto un paso adelante porque también ellos se valieron de esa táctica.

-Maldición, nos están superando- dice en voz alta Kagami cuando un shuriken casi le corta la mejilla.

Sería inevitable que cayeran. En una pelea uno contra uno lo más probable es que ellas hubiesen ganado, pero el destino de esta pelea se decidió gracias al peso de los números. Tsukasa y Miyuki fueron las primeras en caer y Konata y Kagami debieron ser la última defensa hasta que también son doblegadas y capturadas por los renegados, quienes en lugar de matarlas deciden llevarlas al interior del escondite para hacerlas conejillos de indias para los horribles experimentos que estaba encabezando Orochimaru.

* * *

 **Laboratorio**

Konata despierta atada a una mesa de experimentos y logra notar que su esposa y sus amigas también estaban atadas a mesas cercanas. Sabía en ese preciso momento que estaban en un serio problema y debía ser rápida para encontrar alguna solución para escapar, pero todo parecía esfumarse cuando apareció nada menos que Orochimaru escoltado por Kabuto portando una máscara para no ser identificado.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero mira a quien envió Sarutobi-sensei para intentar detenerme, a la mismísima Izumi Konata. Creo que debería sentirme honrado de ser blanco de alguien como tú, alguien que no es un sannin sólo por falta de edad y experiencia- halaga Orochimaru a medida que se acercaba a la otaku-. Qué lástima que ahora seas mi próximo objeto de experimentación.

Era cierto. No había que Konata pudiera pensar para librarse de las garras de su captor, pero debía hacer algo por el bien de las demás. Orochimaru se acerca a Konata con la intención de poner a prueba su nuevo genjutsu, y Konata trataba de retorcerse sin lograr desatarse.

-Cielos, debí traer mi Death Note...

Orochimaru pone un dedo sobre la frente de Konata, mientras que con la mano libre la puso en posición de sellado cuando de pronto a Konata le parece que el mundo empezaba a retorcerse a su alrededor, todo estaba dando vueltas y cambiando de color una y otra vez, señal inequívoca de la llegada de un genjutsu.

* * *

 **Genjutsu**

Konata se encuentra ahora en un mundo totalmente irreconocible, sus manos y pies estaban inmovilizados con gruesas cadenas y Konata no sabía qué clase de horribles torturas le tenía preparadas el maligno Orochimaru. La serpiente blanca hace acto de presencia con una sonrisa que era la antesala del horror que vendría a continuación.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Orochimaru?

-Kukuku, voy a hacerte vivir tu peor pesadilla hasta que acabes por perder la cordura y seas convertida en uno más de mis títeres para la destrucción de Konoha.

Y entonces la tortura empieza. Centenares de caracolas de chocolate aparecen de la nada y empiezan a bailar alrededor de la otaku, quien en seguida siente que se le hacía agua la boca.

-¿Las quieres, verdad? Pues mira esto- con un chasquido de sus dedos, Orochimaru hace que todas las caracolas queden cubiertas por fuego.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Eres un monstruo, Orochimaru!

Konata mira con el mayor horror a sus golosinas favoritas deshacerse en las llamas que las cubrían, una escena que hacía a Konata temblar y chillar. Orochimaru por el contrario se notaba que disfrutaba de la escena e incluso dejaba escapar una cruel risa.

-Pero no creas que eso es todo, Konata, aún tengo unas cuantas sorpresas más- con otro chasquido de sus dedos, Orochimaru hizo aparecer decenas de televisores.

-¿Q-qué vas a hacer, Orochimaru?- pregunta Konata casi llorando.

En vez de responder, la serpiente blanca hace que los televisores se enciendan y transmitan todos un anime diferente. Los primeros segundos Konata no vio nada que la pudiese afectar, pero entonces Orochimaru suena otra vez sus dedos y todos los animes son cortados por mensajes que decían al mismo tiempo que se cancelaban la transmisión de los animes de manera permanente y que en lugar de eso sólo habría transmisión de béisbol y programas aburridos que no tenían sentido para la otaku.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO SIGAS, OROCHIMARU! ¿¡HASTA DÓNDE QUIERES LLEGAR!?

-¿Qué, ya has tenido suficiente? Pero si ahora estaba por mostrarte la mejor parte, y además estarás viendo todo esto durante todo el día- Orochimaru se aparta y muestra algo que horroriza a Konata más que cualquier otra de las torturas anteriores.

Cerca de ambos se encontraban Kagami y Misao besándose con pasión y con gestos de placer absoluto en sus rostros. Konata sentía que se le salía el alma del cuerpo viendo a Kagami de esa manera con la castaña.

-Te amo, Kusakabe...

-Qué bueno que te hayas olvidado de la enana. Tú sabes que yo soy mejor para ser tu esposa- dice Misao con complacencia.

-Sí, fui ciega al ver a esa estúpida otaku antes que a ti, pero mejor olvidémosla y sigamos mostrándonos nuestro amor y así también aprovechamos a quitarme de encima el repugnante olor de Konata.

-Eso es justo lo que deseaba escuchar. Ahora vamos a desnudarte.

Konata no pudo apartar sus ojos de Misao quitándole la ropa a Kagami y manoseandola cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, y Kagami sólo reía con travesura y animaba a Misao que continuara. Debía ser el efecto del genjutsu lo que no le permitía voltear a otro lado o cerrar los ojos, Orochimaru enserio le había preparado la peor de todas las torturas.

-¡KAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

* * *

 **De vuelta a la realidad**

Konata despierta del genjutsu como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. Orochimaru y Kabuto son emboscados por un escuadrón de ANBU que había llegado destruyendo todo lo que se atravesara en su camino. Konata jadeaba con agitación, pero empezaba a sentirse agradecida con sus camaradas de Konoha por salvarla cuando estaba a punto de enloquecer por el terror y la desesperación.

Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki aún estaban inconscientes, y es que Orochimaru aún no había puesto a prueba su genjutsu en ellas. Uno de los ANBU lanza un kunai con una bomba de humo que tapa la vista de Kabuto y Orochimaru por un momento valioso que fue aprovechado para salvar a las cuatro Lucky Stars.

-¡Vayámonos ahora! No podremos ganar ante Orochimaru si peleamos- advierte el ANBU que carga a Miyuki y así el escuadrón se lleva a las chicas fuera del escondite.

-Se están escapando, Orochimaru-sama- dice Kabuto más por señalar que por estar alarmado.

-Déjalos, Kabuto. Tenía pensado llevar aún más lejos mis experimentos, pero creo que mi genjutsu ha sido terminado exitosamente- dice Orochimaru jubiloso y yéndose de allí, y Kabuto sin decir nada más lo sigue.

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

-¿Y qué más pasó-dattebayo?- pregunta Naruto algo asustado.

-Resulta que Orochimaru se largó a otro escondite y gracias a eso los ANBU y nosotras pudimos volver a atacar la guarida y esta vez rescatamos a todas las personas secuestradas, aunque necesité después de eso un par de días de terapia psiquiátrica y que Kagamin me acompañara porque durante ese tiempo le agarré algo de paranoia a la colmilluda- Konata se termina su jugo antes de continuar-. En lo personal creo que el tercero fue un verdadero héroe al quitarle los brazos a Orochimaru, de verdad lo lloré cuando se celebró su funeral.

-Sí, yo también me sentí mal, pero volviendo a lo que hablábamos- dice Naruto luego de bostezar-, eso que te mostró Orochimaru no da tanto miedo como lo ponías...

-Eso es porque tú no valoras el anime, las caracolas de chocolate ni a Kagami-sama como yo lo hago- refuta Konata algo enojada-. Imagínate si Orochimaru hubiera utilizado su genjutsu contigo y te hubiera hecho ver que el ramen desaparezca para siempre, luego que haya un montón de fantasmas rodeándote y que luego se aparezcan muchos doctores con cara de malvados con la intención de inyectarte sin razón por todos lados.

Eso sí asustó bastante a Naruto, eso sí que sería un mundo de pesadillas para el rubio, ni siquiera había pensado en que algo tan horrible como eso fuera concebible. Ya Naruto estaba empezando a pensar en que le podría costar un poco dormir ahora que tenía esas imágenes y no podía quitárselas. Yamato se despierta y se levanta sin hacer ningún ruido detrás de Naruto, no por tenderle una sorpresa sino por casualidad, pero cuando Naruto voltea para ir a buscar su bolsa de dormir lo primero que ve es la cara horripilante del ex de raíz. El grito de Naruto sería tan fuerte que Sakura se levanta creyendo que estaban bajo ataque y Yamato se asusta casi tanto como el rubio.

-¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NOS ASUSTAS ASÍ, NARUTO!?- pregunta Sakura con una vena en su frente que amenazaba con estallar.

-¡P-p-pregúntale eso al capitán Yamato!- Naruto estaba completamente azul y no notaba a Konata burlandose justo a su lado.

-Bueno, al menos logré lo básico en asustar a Naruto-kun, aunque me haya ayudado un poco Yamato-san.

 **Fin**

* * *

La historia 97 ya ha sido terminada con éxito. Mi más cariñoso y amistoso saludo a Javierita y a Saizouhhh por el interés prestado en mis historias de Lucky Star en las últimas semanas, en serio me levanta la moral saber que les gusta lo que hago y el seguimiento a mis actividades en Fanfiction y en Facebook (el último lo digo por Javierita) :3

Hasta otra


End file.
